Avrum Zurer
Avrum Zurer (born 1971), sometimes just called Avi or Z, is a minor character in The IT Files. A former member of the Israeli Mossad, Avrum was a field agent for the Organized Drug Enforcement Task Force (ODETF) prior to joining the International Temporal Enforcement Agency as a member of GRID. Biography Avrum was born in Tel Aviv, Israel, the son of a legendary Mossad agent and a school teacher. Avrum's father Ronen, in spite of being a known fighter for his country's continued independence, encouraged his son to consider being a man of the world, hoping Avrum might be a diplomat some day or something along those lines. In 1988 Ronen was killed along with Avrum's mother Keren in a suicide bombing. Avrum overheard investigators say that the bombing had been a targeted attack and, wanting vengeance, worked to join the Mossad, though it took him years. Once a member however Avrum became known as a vicious man, reprimanded once for being too quick to use deadly force. After nearly a decade with the Mossad Avrum's taste of vengeance faded and he decided to focus on something more humanitarian, ultimately ending up with the Organized Drug Enforcement Task Force (ODETF). While with the ODETF Avrum made friends with David Falk, a financial analyst, and their bond helped them both work through some remaining grief over the deaths that haunted them both. David was later called to join the International Temporal Enforcement Agency but the two men kept in contact, David later recommending him to Sonia Castillo for a position in GRID. Avrum accepted the job with the ITEA, a bit happy to move on with his career. Yeardley Luxby has been Avrum's main partner since joining GRID. A fateful assignment sent Avrum and Lux to Hamunaptra, where they were to investigate possible Type-7 smuggling. After some tension between the partners and a scorpion scare they ended up becoming lovers. The next day the group encountered Scott Dawson and they were frozen, Avrum's prized Kimber sidearm stolen by Parker Reich (though he'd later replace it). During the incident, unknown to Avrum, Lux's memories were damaged by the Fog Key and she appeared to lose her memory of their romantic entanglement, so Avrum backed off on that front. A few weeks later Avrum found himself checking around Los Angeles along with Lux just in case Erika Stone had anything to do with the disappearances of Lotte Ritter, Monique Garnier and Nelly Race. Avrum ended up interviewing Rachelle Boswell out in San Pedro, and after Lux told him she'd be busy all night he was approached by Susie Kim and Angel Mathews, the former in the body of Jaki Newborn. Avrum ended up sleeping with Susie as Jaki, unaware it was all to distract him for a few hours while Lux was messed with by Erika. Personal Information * Current Age: 38 * Height: 6'2" * Weight: 190 lbs * Hair Color: Graying Black * Eye Color: Dark Brown * Hypnosis Rating: 4 * Current Place of Residence: London, UK * Sexual Preference: Women * Phobia: Scorpions Personal Items * Kimber Eclipse, Personal Sidearm * European Arrowhead Necklace * London Oyster Card Special Skills * Combat-Style Krav Maga Martial Arts, specializing in counters. * Marksmanship, specifically expertise with pistols and sub-machine guns. * Drug Knowledge, able to identify most street narcotics with ease. * Scientific Knowledge, specifically chemistry. * Trilingual, knowing Hebrew, Arabic and English. Relationships Romances * Yeardley Luxby, Partner and Former Lover * Susie Kim, Former Lover (in Jaki Newborn's Body) GRID * Michael Bradford * Nicole Kao * Erik Brink * Grazia Lombardi Friends * David Falk, also Co-Worker * Eva Bingham, also Co-Worker * William Volt, also Co-Worker * Bethany McGill, also Co-Worker * Marcus Corrado, also Co-Worker Appearances * The IT Files: Lux's Hunt * The IT Files: Erika's Reconnection Trivia * Avrum is based on actor Oded Fehr. * Thanks to a childhood trauma Avrum has scorpion-specific arachnophobia. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:The IT Files Category:ITEA